Alejandro I
Ezequiel Alejandro Jose Lopez is the current King of Portugal. He was born in Madrid on January 15th, 1860 to Fernando Lopez and Victoria Álvares. He had an name chance to Alejandro Lopez for security reasons. He is heir to the Spanish throne. He ascend on the Portuguese throne on June 15th, 1878 at age 18. Alejandro Lopez wishes to make Portugal a great nation and be peaceful, strong, powerful, active, and a center of knowledge and business. Please Note this is all Out-Of-Character. Genealogy and Ancestors Birth and Early Life He was born on January 15th, 1860 in Madrid at the Royal Hospital of Madrid, close to the Palace. He was born to Fernando Lopez, Prince of Spain, and Victoria Álvares, Princess of Portugal. He grew up with alot of siblings and had a good childhood and used to play with his brothers and sisters alot. However, he was taught strictly, how to act royalty and not a troublemaker peasant, and he was educated well. Childhood and Adolescence He lived in a time of Spain known as the prosperous 60s. He kept a close relation with his grandfather of Portugal, Peter Álvares of Portugal. A close bond developed. Ezequiel used to go out with his father more, and became more Spanish than of Portuguese. He traveled constantly to Portugal and Spain. The Exile to Chile At age 11, in 1871, his uncle Hernan started to drift away and no more was the person he was. At age 12, a very brief war began and Malgus started fighting his grandfather and brother. Alejandro Lopez wondered, but then he received news his grandfather died. Ezequiel Lopez was surprised, and Hernan seemed to come the winner, proclaiming himself King of Spain. His father had nowhere to go with his family, and Chile offered Exile. King Hernan is denounced by the family, and removed from the House of Lopez. Life In Chile He arrived in Chile in 1872 in December. Ezequiel enjoyed a life of a regular boy, however his parents always told him to act royal and stand with pride.Ezequiel grew a big interest of Football, some of it sprouted from his grandfather the King Ezequiel. He grew pride for Chile, and loved it as his own. In chile, his family owned alot of homes and estates. He met Alejandro Moett of Chile. Name change and Portugal In 1875, his mother told his father he was going to take Ezequiel to Portugal to live there. Prince Fernando said to change his name. Ezequiel Lopez became just Alejando Lopez. They made his middle name his first name in memory of Alejandro Moett of Chile who was very nice to the family. In Portugal, he finally began to become more Portuguese, and adapt to its culture. At age 16, Alejandro began to attend the University of Savoy in Italy. King of Portugal and Reign Titles, Styles and arms Shortened version His most Catholic Majesty Alejandro the First, of the House of Lopez, by the grace of God, King of Portugal, King of Spain, Castile, Leon, Aragon, Navarre, Granada, Mallorca, Toledo, Seville, Valencia, Cordoba, Menorca, Murcia, Jaen, Algarves, Silves, Algeciras, Gibraltar and of the Canary Islands, Prince of the Portuguese, Prince of the Asturias, Duke of Milan, of Athens and of Neopatria, Count of Cerdanya, Barcelona, Roussillon, Girona, Osona, Besalú and of Covadonga, Lord of Biscay, Ceuta, Molina, Guinea, of Alcácer in Africa, Sovereign Grand Master of the Celebrated Order of the Golden Fleece and Defender of the Faith. Full Version His most Catholic, Royal and Imperial Majesty, King Alejandro the First, of the House of Lopez, by the grace of God and will of the nation, King of Portugal, the Algarves, of Slives, Brazil, and of Angola, Emperor of the Portuguese Empire, King of Spain, of Castile, Leon, Aragon, Navarre, Jerusalem, Cyprus, Granada, Mallorca, Toledo, the Two Sicillies, Seville, Valencia, Cordoba, Menorca, Murcia, Jaen, Algeciras, Gibraltar, Canary Islands, of the Spanish West Indies, East Indies, and of the Islands and Mainland of the Ocean Sea, Emperor of the Spanish Empire, Prince of Asturias, Girona, Viana, Prince of the Portuguese, Duke of Viseu, Coimbra, Guarda, Braganza, Duke of Montblanc, Milan, Athens, Neopartria, Marquis of Oristano, Goeano, Margave of the Holy Roman Empire, Count of Cervava, Cerdanya, Barcelona, Girona, Osona, Besalu, Covadonga, Goriza, Haut-Rim,, Lord of Ceuta, of Alcacer in Africa, Guinea, Lord of Balaguer, Biscay, Molina, Salins, Mechelen, of Pordenone, and of Tripoli, Grand Master of the Royal & Distinguished Order of Charles II, of the Royal Order of Isabel, the Catholic, of the Royal and Military Order of Saint Ferdinand, of the Royal and Military Order of Saint Hermenegild, of the Order of Montesa, of the Order of Alcántara, of the Order of Calatrava, of the Order of Santiago, and of the Order of Queen Maria Luisa, Captain General and Supreme Commander of the Portuguese Military, Sovereign Grand Master of the Celebrated Order of the Golden Fleece, and Defender of the Catholic Faith. Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Heads of State Category:Catholics Category:Europeans Category:1850s Map